rap_battle_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps
Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps is the first installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features Fallout mascot, Vault Boy against L.A detective, Cole Phelps. It was released on December 23rd, 2012. Cast Justin as Cole Phelps Nathan Provost as Vault Boy Lyrics Cole Phelps: Hello, Vault Boy, I'm gonna kick your ass, I solve a lot of cases with this magnifying glass! Your stupid little take-downs really make me wanna shout, I will use my gun, shoot you up, watch your guts Fallout! You're hated by everyone, you got shot in the face, You're such a little bitch, no wonder daddy ran away! My name is Cole Phelps, hoe, I'm from L.A. Noire, You look 6? 10? 12? Tell us how old you are! You're such a dumb ass, you can reach through that window, To unlock the door, but instead you use a lockpick and a cord. Ouch, hear that burn? Ain't that A Kick in the Head? No holes in the bowl, eat irradiated bread! You let those stupid casino guys take all your guns? They probably heard about what you did to Megaton! You're a Villified villain, and I'm taking you in, Have you freakin' question by my partner Herschel Biggs! Vault Boy: My name is Vault Boy and I'm a Swift Learner, Your game's a little repetitive, chasing every damn burglar! That game L.A. Noire is a, Bloody Mess! I can run away them burglars with my Terrifying Presence! I am called Lord Death, I'm a real Lady Killer, Maybe some Intense Training will help you swim through the sewers! I'm a Rad Child, you're just a stupid piece of shit, I solve cases on terminals 'cause I'm a Computer Whiz! All my companions make everything easy, And guess what, none of them hate me, I gotta Strong Back, I carry all of my junk, It's such a shame that you leave your pistol in the trunk! Nuka Cola, Sarsapirilla, drinking Victory! Between you and me, you're always crashing in a tree! I will smack you in the face with my Paralyzing Palm, Stop screaming at the suspects, and please remain calm! Cole Phelps: Listen here little boy, shall I Truth, Doubt or Lie? You woke up in a ditch with a bullet surprise! Doing what I do, it makes me cha ching! I know where things are when I hear *ding ding* Vault Boy: Oh please, you got washed out your ass, My currency is decent cause I have some bottle caps, I have Nerves of Steel, you made Roy Earle a deal, You'd blow his head off for dissing your friend, well guess what, I did, now go squeal! Trivia * This was originally gonna be an XP9 Rap Battle, but Justin decided to convert it over to ERBParodies. * Justin did not record this over the beat. * This is the only ERBParodies to have a character (Phelps) not filmed in front of a Green/Blue screen. Who won? Vault Boy Cole Phelps